


【evanstan】野梦成真（pwp）

by luciayuwen539



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Evanstan - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciayuwen539/pseuds/luciayuwen539
Summary: 应群里小姐妹写的不举演员桃★东区小王子包本来六一想开辆童车但是不小心没刹住……
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Kudos: 10





	【evanstan】野梦成真（pwp）

若不是这句话是从他哥本人，如假包换的Chris evans嘴里蹦出来的，Scott绝对要跳起来为他老哥和他的小兄弟捍卫尊严。没错，这个小兄弟当然是指Chris的老二。众所周知亲兄弟之间总  
会有些深入灵魂的黄色交流，甚至说是无聊至极的小比赛——比如说比比那儿的大小，Scott在发育期还好托词自己还前途无量，等个头再也不动了，他也就认命地确定自己注定是要穿比老哥小一号内裤的。

然而，就是这个可以每次炫耀似地掏出老二的男人，竟然半夜跟自己煲电话粥哭诉，说他硬不起来？！

excuse me？

惊讶归惊讶，为了Chris的终身幸福，Scott还是强打精神来关心一下他老哥的小兄弟——这句话真是天杀的拗口！

“是哪方面的不行？”

“就是，唉，硬不起来。”

“是对象身材不够性感还是怎么的？”他还是难以相信Chris是真的功能性障碍。

“都很性感，都很漂亮，人都很好，都硬不起来。”Chris仿佛有天大的委屈。Scott也表示理解，这就好比坐拥钢铁侠的奢华车库却不允许开。

“是不是工作压力太大，导致精力全无？或是没有情趣？”

“这倒没有，这次我可是做了充足的准备……结果却不尽人意。一次两次还能说是咱老波士顿人的责任心，再多几次，哦天，我已经看到我被爆出不举的丑闻了！”

“你是心理上有问题？别告诉我别告诉我从小到大都没硬过。”完了，Scott在脑里搜索了一下，好像还真没有。

“没……”电话那头的Chris都快哭了。

Scott也有点爱莫能助，他也很想给老哥找个那方面的医生，但是他一众精力旺盛的好友们哪个会有这样的医生朋友？为了保护他的明星隐私还要找个信任的……等等，也许老哥也是……

“哥，明天你去这个地址。”如果说对女孩子硬不起来，会不会他老哥能对男孩子硬呢？

今天他一定要把Scott的脑袋拧下来。Chris站在一个极其香艳的酒吧门口想。Scott肯定是以为自己是在开玩笑，然后敷衍给他个什么陪酒小姐。

他正准备转身离开，就被一个满身酒气的人撞了个满怀。

“抱歉抱歉。”青年充满歉意的眼神让他发不出火，反倒是他从那沁这水的小鹿眼中感到一阵脸红。

他刚松开扶着青年的手，那人就踉跄地往车辆疾驰的大路上冲。

操，第一次见人这么不要命的！Chris赶忙拉住了那人一把，完全醉倒的人软软地瘫回他怀里。

“嘿，嘿！先生？”对方在自己怀里寻找了一下最佳位置，坠入了香甜的梦乡。

鬼使神差地，Chris竟想把这个身份不明年龄不明光看脸性别也不明的人带回家。

事实上他也这么做了。

但愿他醒之后别报警，Chris想，他第一次发现自己有当变态的潜质。

路上有些颠簸，Sebastian迷迷糊糊的睁开了眼。酒精让他头疼欲裂，眼前也只有白茫茫的一片。哦天，他好像刚才是在gay吧喝酒来着？他打量了下主驾驶上的男人，金发蓝眼十分符合自己的审美，休闲的衣服勾勒出美好的肌肉线条，裤裆有些隆起，可以看出男人阴茎即使软着也有可观的尺寸。

Sebastian舔了下嘴唇，看来今天钓到个不错的。虽然他脑子里完全没有这部分的记忆。

Chris没想到Sebastian醒来的第一件事就是摸自己的裆。他急打方向盘，感谢路上没什么人，他将车停在了巷口。

“wtf？seriously？”Chris想破口大骂，但是落在自己下唇的吻让他把脏话尽数噎了回去。烟绿色的眼眸间弥漫着酒香，光看着就足以醉人。

Sebastian的手顺着Chris的衬衫领口向下滑，慢条斯理的解开扣子。这胸肌的感觉该死的好，Sebastian觉得这上面能开坦克。腹肌沟沟壑壑曲折有致，他没能忍住在上面画个圈的想法，细软的绒毛绕着他指尖打转。人鱼线刚好在被卡在皮带处，Sebastian不满的把手再次摸上对方的老二，依次勾勒出下体的轮廓。

果然大得很。

Sebastian吻上对方火热的嘴唇，四片唇瓣仿佛找到了归宿，紧紧的贴合在一起。不知到底是谁先意乱情迷的伸出了舌头，等Sebastian回过神，自己的舌头已经被Chris锁住了，湿湿滑滑的舌头包裹着他的神经，圈住，再放开，再圈住，欲擒故纵地勾引着他。失去主导权的东区小王子呜咽了一下，但声音瞬间就被对方吞进了口腔。

两人难舍难分地交换津液，直到窒息的感觉要了他们的命。Sebastian第一次迫切的结束一个吻。Chris的肺活量大到惊人，眼前宽厚的胸膛已经停止了剧烈起伏，而自己还在窘迫的索取氧气。

空气已经被点燃，Chris感到一阵燥热。既然对方先主动了，拿自己怎么做也是情理之中了吧？Chris决定放下礼义廉耻。

礼义廉耻能当饭吃？更何况眼前人的可口程度远胜想象。

他把座椅放倒，Sebastian顺势躺了下去，任由Chris压在身上。两具年轻的身体碰撞在一起，交织出一片旖旎。Chris将Sebastian禁锢在身下，远处昏黄的灯光掩盖住两人绯红的脸颊，却让彼此看起来有种蒙着细纱的性感。

“等等……”Chris也很不想喊停，但是他的身体并不允许他再进行下一步“我——我不举。”他窘迫到失声。

“那你可是遇对人了。我可是专业的‘男科’医生。”Sebastian阅人无数，他纯当这是对方第一次当gay的羞涩。

而对付这种羞涩的最佳方案就是让对方体验更加羞耻的play，比如说，角色扮演play。

“现在让我来检查一下。”Sebastian从拉链中抽出软着的巨物。

“这里，有感觉吗？”水光琳琳的嘴唇贴上龟头，舌尖调皮的舔了下上面的铃口。

“有点。”有股邪火在下腹徘徊，这是Chris第一次他有这种感觉。

“那这里呢？”粗糙的舌头裹挟住柱身，温湿的触感成功让他的小兄弟扬起了头。Chris“嘶”地抽着气，欲望不断膨胀，涨着他有些疼。

Sebastian并不急于照顾勃起的阴茎，他含住巨物下的睾丸。口腔包裹着一个软球吞吞吐吐，牙齿时不时照顾一下另外一个。

Chris瞬间缴械投降，积攒多年的精液洋洋洒洒地溅在真皮座椅。

“嘿cherry boy，早泄可不好。”Sebastian上扬的嘴角旁挂着一点白浊，他也不舔掉，就让眼前人聚焦于此，欣赏个彻底。

他迅速脱掉上衣，露出浅麦色的健壮身材。Chris的烈火般的视线在沟壑间游走，烧灼着他的皮肤，Sebastian相当满意对方眼中的欲望。

“别急，没有扩张会很疼。”Sebastian感觉Chris的硬挺隔着布料摩擦自己的股隙“你有润滑剂吗？”

Chris摇头，他连套套都没有。

箭在弦上不得不发，Sebastian也认命地让他给自己扩张。好在对方的长相值得自己这样做。瞧那藏着星辰大海的双眼，第一眼就让人沦陷。

后穴的异物感让Sebastian情不自禁地收紧肌肉，是落在自己乳头的轻咬让他转移了注意力。手指在干涩的甬道蜗行摸索，肠液随着抽动被带出，润湿穴孔。第二根手指的加入让Sebastian难耐地摇摆了下腰肢，前面的阴茎已经高高昂起，轻轻蹭着Chris的下腹。

“啊！”一声甜美的呻吟跃出，粗糙的小点被人不留情面的攻击，高潮的快感使Sebastian扬起了圆润的下巴。Chris立刻像猎豹捕食般咬住小鹿的脖颈。喉结随着津液的吞咽上下滚动，Chris权当这是Sebastian的讨好示意，更卖力的抽动，并加入了第三根手指。前列腺被人反复的抚慰，Sebastian很快迎来了高潮，他尖叫着释放在Chris的手心。

“进来。”

Chris把精液抹在在穴口，阴茎只是在洞口打转，并不进去。

“要什么进去？手指吗？”

“就是那个……”

Chris觉得眼前这个人真是有趣极了，明明是他自己先引诱的，现在却羞到说不出一个生理器官的名字。他坏心地把龟头塞进去半寸，又退了出来，如此反复。

看来他是打定主意不让自己羞耻地说出那个词绝不去罢休。Sebastian在心里翻了个白眼，但是后穴的空虚感让他不得不屈服。

“就，就你的小兄弟啊——”快感裹挟着疼痛劈开他的身体，Sebastian惊叫出声，他环紧Chris的脖颈，在他耳边喘着粗气让他慢点。

“这个宝贝叫阴茎，再不济也该叫他老二，sweetie。”Chris也压低嗓音在Sebastian的耳边道。耳尖因喷薄的热气惹得通红，Chris情不自禁用舌头濡湿耳廓。

身下人颤抖了下，生理泪水涌出眼眶。沾湿了Chris的肩头。Chris觉得自己不仅有当变态的潜质还有十足的恶趣味。

“动一动，please。”埋在颈窝的头还是没有抬起头的意思，Sebastian觉得自己真是逊爆了，竟然还能被操哭了！Chris应他的要求往上挺了挺，但这却让Sebastian大惊失色。

竟然，还没完全进入？！

酒精的麻醉作用已经被蒸发殆尽，Sebastian认识到自己好像招惹到一个不得了的人物。他悄悄往上窜，企图缓解疼痛，察觉到这一行为的Chris当机立断地拽着他的手臂让他吃的更深。

“啊！操你的，哈，慢，慢点！”呻吟和叫骂被冲撞地支离破碎，Chris不知疲倦地撞击那一点。完全没有技巧可言的性爱还是让Sebastian高潮迭起。

活不好没关系，器大就好。

单方面的角逐厮杀不知进行了多久，久到Sebastian晕过去，再被快感唤醒。天旋地转，甚至场景也从车厢转到不知是哪儿的房间。

期间Chris拖着怀里人小屁股直冲三楼。Sebastian迷糊间在Chris脸上印上一个吻，再低头继续窝回温暖的颈窝。Chris觉得他像极了偷吃糖果的孩子，刺激的心情把糖果的甜味放到最大，他支起Sebastian的下巴，霸道地入侵领地。

果然是甜的，无论品尝过多少次，Chris依然会对这份甘甜表达由衷的赞美。

银丝吊在他和Sebastian之间，嫣红的嘴唇让他看起来香艳极了。Chris没等Sebastian喘上一口完整的气，又压了上去。他凭感觉从一大串钥匙中摸索出属于家门的那一把，身上人不安分的动作让他难以对准钥匙孔，他只好胡乱杵着门锁，听到“咔哒”一声后他终于放松了些，肩膀撞开门就把人按上墙，迫不及待地拨开身上胡乱套着的外套。

他们从门厅战斗到床上，进入再抽出，Chris已经完全摸清了对方的敏感点，每次深入都恰好捻过前列腺的凸起，Sebastian最后是哭着喊着再也射不出一点东西，才换得Chris停手。

时间很漫长，但有彼此的爱抚，长夜漫漫不过白驹过隙。

“这次你TM又是因为什么！”Scott爆了粗口，前天晚上就因为老哥的一个电话他弧了对象，以至于被勒令睡沙发三天。然而这个罪魁祸首竟然还在他腰酸背疼腿抽筋加一大早给他打电话！

“嗯什么？可以了？性功能没问题就行……那你打个屁的电话！什么？被当成鸭子了？哦哦哦恭喜恭喜。哦老天你还看上人家了？！那祝你野梦成真。”电话那头的Chris被自己弟弟一惊一乍的语气逗得哭笑不得。不过令人难过的是，那人连名字都没告诉他，就一大早溜了。

“你可以全城募集说，‘嘿 man，如果你能让我硬，咱两就在一起。’——oh come on，这又不是演什么小美人鱼！”Scott真的没耐心跟这个昨晚才脱处的老哥逼逼叨叨，直接按下了挂断键，全然不管Chris在电话那头纠正这故事不是小美人鱼而是灰姑娘。

Chris楞楞地眺望远山，绿色的植被爬满了丘坡，但没有一点绿能像昨夜那人眼睛般好看。

什么时候才能再见呢？Chris叹了口气。纽约那么大——

运气也是这么好。

一年后★

Chris推开好莱坞专用的宿舍门。舍友也是刚到，见他来了向他扬起个甜蜜的笑容。

“hi，我是Sebastian，叫我seb或者sebby就好。”阳光透过他的虹膜，以清浅的绿波撩拨Chris的心弦。

“hi，我是Chris，seb。”

他们的手重叠在一起。没有十指相扣，但是都紧紧抓住了彼此。

晨光透过鳞次栉比的城市，她拂过每一寸时光，亲吻他们的爱情。每一个梦都有被照亮的机会，每一个吻都值得认真品味。

这是他们野梦的开始，所有的言语还都透着青涩。但这没有关系，Chris想。他们还有未来，一个有彼此的未来。他们的名字会永远沉淀在彼此的生命中，你中有我我中有你，不分彼此。将来有人会用他们的相遇借代世上最甜蜜的爱情，最明媚的爱恋。

他们的野梦终将成真。

六一儿童节！祝桃包盾冬姐妹们都能野梦成真！hail ★ evanstan！hail ★ stucky！


End file.
